This proposal represents an application for the continuation of the ACSR Central Operations and Data Coordinating Center (CODCC) to provide the coordination and management of activities of the AIDS and Cancer Specimen Resource (ACSR). The ACSR is a program initially funded by the National Cancer Institute (NCI) in 1994 and represents a subset of an overall renewal application for continued funding of the ACSR. Since the initiation of this program, three participating institutions have successfully maintained a national ACSR program. During the past six years, the national operational function of the ACSR has been conducted through the University of California, San Francisco. Specific Aims of the CODCC: 1. Governance: Work with the ACSR Steering Committee and NCI to provide leadership and management to support the primary purpose and mission statement of the ACSR and the Regional Biospecimen Repositories (RBRs). This aim includes: Administrative management and coordination of the workings of all Regional Biorepository Operations Offices; Ensuring ACSR-wide understanding of and adherence to guidelines including Office of Human Research of Human Research Protection regulations, NCI Best Practices, HIPAA, etc.; Spearheading the development and performance of consistent and well-documented internal guidelines and checks, such as the Manual of Operations, Standard Operating Procedures, audit procedures, and quality control program; and Organizing Steering Committee meetings and other ACSR-wide meetings and conferences; preparing and distributing agendas and minutes; following up on Steering Committee decisions; maintaining central files for the ACSR. 2. Coordination: Serve as the coordinating body to develop, maintain, and track all ACSR-wide programs and services. This aim includes: Coordinating distribution of specimens to researchers, including the tracking of publications, grants, patents, abstracts, etc. that result from researchers' use of ACSR materials; Creating and maintaining ACSR's bioinformatics infrastructure, including a comprehensive specimen and clinical database and searchable web interface; Facilitating collaborative endeavors for specimen procurement to meet the needs of researchers in HIV-related malignancies in both the domestic and international arenas; and Coordinating the development of new ACSR products (such as TMAs and a DNA library) to meet the specific needs of researchers as the epidemic and technology advances. 3. Outreach: Expand the utilization and relevance of the ACSR through an active outreach and advertising program to both the research and patient community. This aim includes: Working with the Steering Committee to develop and continually improve the overall ACSR outreach program; Developing and maintaining outreach materials, including a newsletter, the ACSR website and email list, a booth for use at scientific meetings and conferences, and an informational CD; Attending relevant scientific meetings and conferences, to make researchers aware of ACSR services and products; and Developing and spearheading the ACSR's program to educate the patient community about the existence and value of the ACSR.